The Fall of Wall Maria
by 666The Kyojin Alchemist666
Summary: The Fall of Wall Maria from the perspective of my OC. (Has the potential to be continued, contains an Omake) Rated T - M for Gore and Death


**I no own Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan**

_The fall of Wall Maria_

**Today, all of humanity received a grim reminder.**

I stood there, rooted in place, staring at the giant fleshless face of the Titan the peered over the wall at us. No one spoke, now one moved, no one even dared to **breathe** as its large eyes glared at us, seemingly piercing right through our very beings and inn the next moment, when I did dare to take a breath to scream, the base of the wall directly in front of us exploded with a violent wind.

I crossed my arms in front of me to protect my face from the flying debris that came my way and shut my eyes, just barely staying on the ground as I skidded back a couple of feet on my toes, as my skirt and hair whipped around violently. When the wind subsided I lowered my arms that were now cut up from small rocks that had been thrown my way, and opened my eyes.

I looked to the wall where the explosion and wind had come from, and what I saw made my heart stop in fear. There was a hole in the wall, bigger than most of the Titans that were now making their way through. They had breached the wall.

Somewhere nearby a woman screamed, and that seemed to unfreeze everyone from their shock. My knees buckled from beneath me as the people around me screamed and scrambled to get away, abandoning whatever they had been doing beforehand.

I looked up, barely being able to see the silhouettes of people in Titans' grasps and mouths, most already being dead and some were even **children**. Only then did I really hear the screaming of the people, the dying people that were uselessly struggling against the Titans. It was no use. We were dead, all of us, no matter what we did.

But something deep down in the back of my mind kept me going, something in the back of my mind told to fight, to survive. And that something, that little voice, made me stand on shaking legs, turn tail, and run. Run so hard and so fast that my legs felt like jelly and made my throat raw. Just managing to turn a corner and hide behind a building, I collapsed onto my hands and knees, gasping for much needed breath and with my legs cramping.

I leaned against the wall behind me for support and peered around the corner. People were stampeding past me, screaming, with a group of Titans of their trail, snatching some up, crushing and eating them. I was shaking so violently I thought I might vomit.

I gagged when I saw a child, no more than eight, get snatched up from where he sat on the ground, crying and wailing for his mother. He cried and shrieked as the ugly and grinning Titan brought him up to his face. The boy struggled, kicked, and writhed against the Titan's grip uselessly as the Titan opened its large maw, showing perfect rows of shining white teeth ready to rip through flesh.

The Titan shoved the boy into its mouth up to his thighs. Then he bit. With a sickening crack and splatter the boy was bitten in half, his struggles ceasing. Blood splattered on the ground making some people slip, fall, and be eaten by another Titan.

I felt a drop of something warm and sticky hit my cheek. I dabbed at it with my fingers and glanced at them. Blood. My fingers were covered in the boy's blood. This time I really did throw up, only to dry heave when my stomach was empty. I glanced up, still gaging, and saw the very same Titan coming towards where I hid.

I scrambled up despite the protests of my aching legs and turned to run, only to discover that I had run myself into a dead end. I ran to the end of the alley, shrinking down to a ball as I hoped and prayed the Titan would not find me. My prayers were in vain however, when the Titan somehow spotted me out of the corner of its eye.

It turned into the alley, its everlasting grin still plastered on its lipless face. I whimpered, not wanting to die. Not now and not like that boy.

'_God… help me… please."_

With each step the Titan took towards me I sobbed and I just sat there absolutely petrified. I trembled and shook, clenching my hands so tightly my nails dug into my palms, creating small crescent cuts and dripping blood onto the ground and my skirt.

"Oh god…" I whimpered as the Titan reached down and plucked me from the ground, bringing me ups to its face. Its grinning face seemed to mock me. "No…"

It opened its mouth, bombarding me with its breath that stunk of gore, rot and blood as it shoved me part way into its mouth. "Oh please god, no." Its mouth was hot, slimy and horrid. I felt like throwing up all over again but all I did was gag and heave.

'_The Titans now had the means to break through the walls. We were doomed. All of mankind was doomed to die as the cattle we were, locked in our cages.'_

That was my last thought before the Titan bit, snapping my spine in a brief moment of pain before the Titan's sharp teeth ripped through my flesh and bit me in half.

_Omake_

It turned into the alley, its everlasting grin still plastered on its lipless face. I whimpered, not wanting to die. Not now and not like that boy.

'God… help me… please."

With each step the Titan took towards me I sobbed and I just sat there absolutely petrified. I trembled and shook, clenching my hands so tightly my nails dug into my palms, creating small crescent cuts and dripping blood onto the ground and my skirt.

"Oh god…" I whimpered as the Titan reached down but just before it grabbed me, there was the sound of a sickening slice as the Titan lurched forward then began to fall. I rolled out of the way before I could be crushed. I looked at the Titan, it was dead. Its neck was steaming and it was beginning to deteriorate but what caught my attention most was who was standing on the titan. There, dressed in the military uniform were my brothers, Yuki and Eien. I had never felt more relieved in my life.

"Get outta here!" Yuki called down to me. "Everyone's heading to the boats, we're evacuating!" I nodded and turned to run but I stopped and turned back around. "What about you!?" I asked. They both smiled. "We'll be there, don't worry." Eien said, and with that and the *woosh* of their gear, they were gone.

I somehow managed to make it to the last boat unscathed but as I looked back at the city as the boat pulled away from the docks, I knew.

This wasn't over yet.

**First ever Shingeki No Kyojin Fic! Yay! The omake down the bottom was if you guys wanted this to be an actual story. If ya do, just tell me in a PM or review.**


End file.
